


Carolina, let me in

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned making it not even ten steps before she heard his voice again, this time squeaky and embarrassed rather than melodious.   “Carolina?! What are you doing down here?” ((Song is re-written from Dear Maria by All Time Low))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolina, let me in

Why she wanted to see Tucker the minute she got back, Carolina would never know. Maybe it was the fact that he was the only one who wasn’t there to greet her. Maybe it was that Wash had mentioned that he hadn’t left his room all day. Maybe it was that Caboose had mentioned that he had heard loud banging noises, almost like drumbeats, leaving the teal soldier’s room when he had passed it earlier. Whatever the reason was, she was still walking down the hallway towards the bedrooms, intent on at least saying hello to the womanizer.

She heard the noises that Caboose had been talking about as she got closer to the room. Yeah, they were drumbeats. How Tucker had managed to make a homemade set of drums was beyond her, but she was grateful. She hadn’t known that Tucker played.

She began to hear his voice as she got to the spot right out side the door. She slid her helmet off, listening closely to the beats, and then the lyrics that came afterwards.

“Cause, I know you need me; I know you hear me. Carolina let me in! You still beat me to the bottom of this canyon though I’m your friend…”

Those were definitely not the lyrics to the original song. Carolina felt her jaw go slack as she listened to Tucker’s voice.

“Shout it out, when everyone is tearing you down. Heaven knows I’ve been the one picking you up off the ground.”

Tucker had a surprisingly nice voice. She wouldn’t have pegged it as a singing voice, but the song really suited him. The beat was starting to fade off, and she knew the song was almost over. She should leave.

“Cause, I know you need me; I know you hear me. Carolina let me in.”

The beat died off completely.

“You still beat me to the bottom of this canyon…”

She knew that she should go. She needed to leave immediately. She turned making it not even ten steps before she heard his voice again, this time squeaky and embarrassed rather than melodious.

“Carolina?! What are you doing down here?”

 

Carolina turned, not even realizing she didn’t have her helmet on until she felt her face heating up. That was one of the downsides to the helmet: she had never gotten the hang of hiding her emotions, since no one could ever see her face.

“Oh. I was actually looking for you.”

“Me? Why were you looking for me?”

“Wash wants you.”

“Oh.”

Tucker fell silent, walking behind Carolina as they continued towards the main room.

“Hey Carolina?”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear that?”

There was no point in lying. “Some of it.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“You have a good voice Tucker.”

She wasn’t sure why she had said it, and she was turning to correct herself when she caught sight of the smile of Tucker’s face. She could practically hear his thoughts screaming “She liked it!”, and she turned away, a small smile on her own face.

It really hadn’t been a bad song.


End file.
